Thomas (MMfL game)
Thomas (トマス Tomasu) is a bachelor in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). A rancher who lives with Mimi at Virtuoso Ranch Shop. Thomas is cheerful and loves to have fun, often wanting to play more than he does work. Although Mimi constantly worries, Thomas seems to have his head in the clouds and has a very positive mindset on everything. The rival for Thomas' affection is Heidi, the only daughter of Rudolf and Gabriela at Bluebell Mansion. Both Thomas and Heidi are cool and always in high spirits, but can be blunt at times. The two pairing will marry if the player encourages them by triggering their Rival Events. ' ' ' ' ' ' Black Love Event *Walk from Music Town Plaza to Dynamic Street *11:00 to 16:00 *Friday or Saturday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Thomas has 5000 Points or more At the bridge, Thomas asks if the player has a horse. He admires the horse' eyes, the feet, and even its strong jaw. Each horse has a different colour, body, and even personality. He never gets tired of it! Thomas asks if the player likes horses. Choice 1: You bet I do! Result: +1500 XP with Thomas Thomas is glad that the player like horses, and invites her to take a look at his best one, Oliver. Thomas declares that he is never seen such a beautiful horse before. The player would really enjoy meeting his horse! Thomas appreciates the player's comments and then returns to his house. Choice 2: I'm not really into them. Result: -1000 XP with Thomas Really? Thomas asks why does the player have a horse; he guesses the player just use it as a convenient way to get around. He tells that the player doesn't appreciate her horse. It isn't just some thing you can ride around on! The days of horse just being transportation are long gone. Thomas suggests that the player checks out his horses, especially his favourite one, Oliver. You quietly sneak away while Kana continues to ramble on about his horse. Purple Love Event *Thomas' House *11:00 to 16:00 *Wednesday or Thursday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Thomas at a Purple Friendship Status or higher *You have seen Thomas' Black Love Event Thomas introduces the player to his favourite horse, Oliver. He and Oliver have grown up together, but they didn't get along at first. It took about 3 months before they became friends. He would run with the horse every day to make Oliver happy. Now that he's older though, Oliver is feet ache. Kana figures they were probably too reckless when they were younger. Choice 1: He is an important friend. Result: +2000 XP with Thomas Thomas says the two of them are more like brothers than friends. Oliver is an irreplaceable member of Thomas' family. Oliver appears to agree with his "brother". Thomas is glad he was able to introduce the player to Oliver and invites her to come by on occasion and meet with them. Choice 2: Let's race! Result: -2000 XP with Thomas Apparently you weren't listening to Thomas' story. Even if the player was kidding, it is not a good thing to talk about. Thomas is mad and suggests the player go home. Blue Love Event (Confession) The player must give Thomas a Ring to see his last two Love Events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Thomas at a Blue friendship status or more, and the player has viewed his Purple Love Event. Yellow Love Event The methods are the same as Thomas' Purple Love Event, except that he must be at a Yellow Friendship Status or higher, and his previous events must have been viewed. Additionally, you are going steady with Thomas. The player notices the large cow statue in Thomas' room. He tells the player that his father made the wooden horse. When he was a kid, Thomas' dad would get angry at him if he was caught playing on the statue. His father loves animals and has searched the world looking for a good one. In fact, it has been years since Thomas had any contact with him. Thomas assumes that he's fine, but does worry a little bit about him. Choice 1: .......... Result: -3000 XP, +3 DP The player's loss of words makes Thomas even more worried. He needs some time to calm down and so asks that you leave. Choice 2: I'm sure he is fine! Result: +3000 XP with Thomas Thomas' dad is probably fine and will come home once he has found the best horse in the world. Thomas admits he shouldn't be so uneasy. The player's smile and supportive words seem to have cheered him up as well as cause him to blush a little bit. Thomas then changes the subject and invites the player meet with Oliver before she heads home. Gold Love Event *Wake up in the morning *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Thomas at a Gold Friendship Status or higher *You have seen Thomas' Yellow Love Event *You are going steady with Thomas It's a nice day today so Thomas has come over to see if the player wants to go somewhere. Choice 1: Sure! Result: +4000 XP The player and Thomas head out and stop at the beach. The breeze is nice! Thomas tells the player that he's glad that you've come to the island, since it was really tough without anyone living on Land Plot. The town is thriving because of you and everyone is really greatful. The player tells him that it is actually thanks to them that you are able to keep up the ranch. Thomas is flattered that you think that way. This event ends back inside your house at 12:00. Choice 2: Sorry. Result: -5000 XP, +4 DP Oh, never mind. Thomas sadly leaves. ' ' Upon obtaining the Flower Jewel, find Thomas on a sunny, non-event day, before 18:00. The player and Thomas will be taken to the beach, where they will say several romantic sentences as proposal. After the beach cut-scene, the player will go to Virtuoso Ranch Shop to tell Wilhelmina about their marriage. The girl who own Virtuoso Ranch, Wilhelmina, sees Thomas as a brother. On the day of wedding, Benjamin will call the player upon waking up in the morning. Everyone will gather inside Nocturne Church to witness the marriage, with Priest Luther overseeing the ceremony. Once it is over, the player and his/her spouse will go on a honeymoon on the spouse' country, then take three photos. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the child received from marrying Thomas will have blue hair and matching eyes. The boy's clothing will be green while the girl's clothing will be orange. ' ' Rival Event #1 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Thomas (Boy Player)/Heidi (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married If the player is female and upon waking up in the morning, Heidi will ask about her relationship with Thomas. Encouraging Heidi will make her happy, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship; but if the player wants to marry Thomas herself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is male, but Thomas will come to your house asking about Heidi. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Heidi appears in house but want Thomas to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." Rival Event #2 *Walk from House Area to Dynamic Street *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Thomas (Boy Player)/Heidi (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married Thomas: Why are you looking at me like that? ☆ Heidi: Hey...you're good at lifting stuff, right? Thomas: Yes, I'm pretty much the strongest dude in Music Town! ♫ Heidi: Excellent. And are you good at mindlessly following directions? ♪ Thomas: Heck yeah! I'm a directions-followin' MACHINE. Heidi: A hulking lifter that follows directions like a robot? PERFECT! I got a house full of furniture for you to interact with. And while you're at it, Thomas, just pick up and move the whole house. I've been eyeing this beach-front property... Rival Event #3 *Music Town beach *11:00 to 13:00 *Wednesday *Sunny weather *Thomas (Boy Player)/Heidi (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married *You have completed the game's main storyline Thomas and Heidi are talking to each other on the beach. It looks like Heidi is upset, but she won't tell Thomas why. Thomas tells her he can't leave the girl who likes him alone when she's crying. Thomas' bold statement cheers her up a little bit and when he nervously asks if Heidi has fallen in love with him; Heidi admits that she has. Rival Event #4 *Walk into the mansion *9:00 to 12:00 *Not Tuesday, Wednesday, or Friday *Sunny weather *Thomas (Boy Player)/Heidi (Girl Player) at a Gold friendship status only OR the player is married Thomas notices a delicious smell in the air and asks Heidi if she is responsible for it. She giggles... glad that he noticed... and explains that she got a new blueberry hair conditioner and used it this morning. Thomas compliments how tasty it is and remarks on how it reminds him of a lollipop, then he reaches into his pocket to take out a Flower Jewel before requesting her hand it marriage. Heidi is very surprised, but she eagerly accepts, much to Thomas' delight. ' ' On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that you are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Thomas and Heidi; with Thomas wearing a lederhosen and Heidi wearing a longer dirndl and holding a bouquet of red flowers. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. 1 year after Thomas and Heidi already married, they will have a baby. There is no pregnancy event for Rival Couples in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game), and the wife will just instantly be seen holding a baby in her arms. Upon getting a phone call from either Thomas or Heidi, the player will be prompted to Heidi's bedroom at Bluebell Mansion, where a cut-scene begins with the proud parents introducing the player to their son, Thorben. ' ' Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Bachelors Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters